


How We Met Your Mother

by LadyRavenEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “we didn’t come to this con together but we’re all dressed as various members of a team so everybody’s making us pose together” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write for these doofs. I love them so much.

“When you said ‘con,’” Rey said. “You failed to specify ‘furry con,’ cousin.”

Ben shrugged his broad shoulders, even broader in his fursuit. “Not my problem. Hey, Hux!” And just like that, he plopped his bat head on and hurried off toward a panther, leaving Rey alone. 

She fidgeted with the bow around her waist, at a loss. She scanned the sea of fursuits. A few people were not in their fursona best, but no one else was in a plain old cosplay. Her hands flitted to the long sharp nose she had painstakingly crafted out of liquid latex. Should she take it off? Should she change back into her street clothes? She would probably stand out less, and the conical wig was starting to itch. 

Mind made up, she set off through the sea of chattering furries, clutching her prop spear close to her like a security blanket. A few people recognized her, and clapped paws and hands on her back. Some even asked for pictures--”Pearl, Pearl! Over here! Wow, I love your nose!” It seemed Ben was not a typical furry--most of them were open faced and friendly, and she found herself relax in spite of herself. A small amber-furred wolf asked her what she thought of the Pink Diamond theory, and before she knew it, she was chatting lore and being steered toward the bar.

“Pearl!”

At this point, Rey had been bought and drank three whole rum and diets, a drink above where she had planned to be in the company of her cousin at this convention. But Ben was nowhere to be found, and these furries were really nice, and the person bounding toward her was really hot, even under the giant lavender wig and purple body paint. So she did what any reasonable nerd would do, and flung open her arms.

“Amethyst!”

They crashed together. The Amethyst cosplayer lifted her up and shook her, just like in Full Disclosure, shaking her back and forth like she weighed less than air. Rey squawked indignantly.

“AmeTHYST!” she said, in her best Pearl impression. The furries were going ballistic, and she could barely see through all the flashing cameras.

“Sorry, P,” said the cosplayer. Then they leaned forward and whispered “Name’s Poe. I uh, hope that was okay.”

“Rey,” she said. “You’re my girlfriend, of course it’s okay.”

Poe grinned widely. “Well, I hope you like threesomes.”

“What--”

And then, through the circle of furries, Garnet appeared. Rey couldn’t see the cosplayer’s eyes through their shades, but she liked the look of their lovely broad nose and pretty, plump lips.

“Hello,” said Garnet. 

It was as if a small explosion had gone off. Neither Rey nor her new friends could hear each other over the gabbling, screeching requests for photos. It was a touch overwhelming, what with the unblinking, overlarge fursuit eyes, but someone pressed a fourth rum and diet into Rey’s hand, and so she simply grinned and decided to enjoy herself.

The poses got more and more elaborate, and more and more intimate. She found herself actually kissing Amethyst, and then Garnet, and then both of them at the same time, a giggling, awkward, wet position that sent a thrill into her stomach she decided she could work out the meaning of a bit later, when there weren’t a thousand furries taking her picture. At one point, Ben sulked in her field of vision, but he she lost him when someone requested Garnet pick her up a la their Sardonyx dance.

“Is that okay?” Garnet--she had found out his name was Finn, at some point--asked. His bashful tone was overwhelmingly endearing, considering their public kissing from just a little bit ago. Rey nodded, and his hands around her waist was as delicate as his tone.

“Alright, alright!” Poe boomed. “Thank you so much! We’re tired though, we gotta go!”

He grabbed Rey and Finn’s hands, and led them through the crowd.


End file.
